Wilted
by The Devil Wears Converse
Summary: What happens to Jake after the epilouge? Can he ever get over Bella? Why does Leah follow him? Written in Leah's and Jake's POVs. Minor Eclipse spoilers. Updated August 25.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Eclipse, Twilight, Jacob Black, Nada. Nothing 'cept a pair of beat up grey converse.**

* * *

I ran. I flew. Anything to leave my memories behind. To escape the pain. To get away from rememberance. I hated myself for caring. She was happy with him, the dirty bloodsucker. And there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing at all. 

_So you sailed away into a grey sky morning_

_Now I'm here to stay, love can be so boring_

_And nothing's quite the same now _

_I just say your name now._

_But it's not so bad _

_You're only the best I ever had _

_You don't want me back _

_You're just the best I ever had. _

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain that was soon to follow after me. I couldn't escape it, at least not for long. Forever was impossible.

_So you stole my world, now I'm just a phony _

_Remembering the girl leaves me down and loney _

_Well send it in a letter _

_Make yourself feel better._

I choked back a sob. How dare that leech send me a wedding invitation! As if I wanted to see them, happy together! To see her, beautiful in a wedding gown, for someone other then me! Like I'd ever want to see that!

But wait--- She'd be happy. I could see her one last time, before she was as good as dead. Which was more important to me? Bella's or my own happiness? Hers, of course, but I couldn't go through that. It was hard enough as it was.

_But it's not so bad _

_You're only the best I ever had _

_You dont want me back _

_You're just the best I ever had. _

But I could move on, right? Wrong! I answered myself! There is no one, nothing that could take her place! Ther wasn't anything in the world that could compare to Bella. Her beauty, her passion. **Nothing.**

_And it might take some time to patch me up inside _

_but I cant take it so I, I run away and hide _

_And I might find in time that you were always right _

_You're always right._

Bella was right. I was all wrong for her. I saw the way she kissed him, the way he looked at her. I couldn't take her away from that, but that fact that I could give her up was proof I loved her more.

_So you sailed away into a grey sky morning _

_Now, I'm here to stay, love can be so boring _

_Was it what you wanted? _

_Could it be I'm haunted?_

Memories drifted before my eyes. Bella broken. Bella laughing, Bella crying, Bella. _My _Bella.

_But it's not so bad _

_You're only the best I ever had _

_You dont want me back _

_You're just the best I ever had. _

_You're just the best I ever had_

I trembled from the weight of my pain. Nothing could take it from me. I'd never forget, and it would never fade, not for the whole of eternity. _Never._ Face it. I was screwed.

Behind me, a twig snapped, and the noise made me jump. But I couldn't bring myself to care enough to look for the source. I turned, and ran again. Maybe I'd never stop. _Good bye, Bella. Good bye, Jacob_. The tears flowed freely. _I won't forget, but I won't remember, either. Ever._

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! I was browsing on i-tunes for a bit after finishing Eclipse and this song just screamed Jacob! So thus Wilted was born. It's going to be be a real story. I have a plot in mind. ;) The song I used was Best I Ever Had by Gary Allen. Listen to it. It's good.** **;) Review, Review! I need the input. Bella will be in the story soon enough, don't worry. :) ---Ashi**

**EDITED&UPDATED: AUGUST 25, 07**


	2. Stalking

**A/N: I re-read Eclipse for the 32nd time this morning. Seriously, If you haven't yet, do so. This story will make more sense if you do. REVIEW, REVIEW! I need the input, plus it makes me feel better about writing this. This chapter is in Leah's point of view. She's such a deep, thoughtful person and we don't get much of a description about her, so I decided to make her my own. Sorry for any inaccuracys.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Twilight, I'd be getting a tan from the brightness of my own brilliance. XP**

Leah's POV

* * *

I padded through the forest, swiftly, silently. Well, almost silent. A twig underfoot snapped loudly. Much too loud. He should have turned around, but he didn't. Lost in his grief, I supposed. 

Honestly, I didn't get it. He acts like she's dead, and it's his fault. Get a grip and move on! He wasn't even imprinted with her! It's not as if he has to see her with the leech. He doesn't _have_ to go to the wedding! It's worse for me! I have to listen to Sam's thoughts about hs stupid Emily! Thoughts that **should** be about me. Why did she have to visit the reservation, anyways! If she hadn't, Sam never would have met her, and** I'd **be the one he was married to. Hopelessly in love with. I blinked back the tears. _Cut it out, Leah! You already went through this! You don't need to do it again!_

Jacob whirled around. I froze. He was headed right toward me. I turned to hide behind a tree, but he was faster then I expected.

_LEAH! Why must she always follow me? What is she, a stalker, waiting to add me to her list of murder victims?_ He glared at me, snarling. _Don't you have anything better to do? Torment Sam for instance?_ He thought angrily. I stiffened. He had touch-- kicked a nerve, and he knew it. _And don't you have a wedding to attend? _He crumpled. Even in wolf form, his pain was evident. I cursed myself mentally. _Jacob? I didn't mean it li--- _

He cut me off. _Sure, sure! _He spat at me bitterly. _Why'd you think it then? _I frowned. He had me backed in a corner and he knew it.

Because I love you, and I want you to get over her so maybe you'll love me back. One simple sentence, and I couldn't even think it. I froze. _Erm..._

He laughed without humor. _Exactly! Now I'm going to phase back. And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay here. _He ducked behind a tree and jogged back towards me a minute later, He looked at me.

"You did bring clothes, right?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and ran toward the nearest tree. I phased back to human form and dressed quickly. I walked toward him and glared.

"Of course I did. I'm not that stupid!"

He chuckled. I growled.

"What!?" I asked, exasperated.

He smiled. "You didn't bring shoes."

I sighed. "You didn't either."

He looked at his feet. "Oh..." he trailed off, embarassed.

I laughed, and he joined me. I smiled, triumphant. I had gotten him to forget about that Bella chick, at least for a minute. He looked up at the sky and frowned when he noticed the sun was beginning to drop into the ocean.

"Billy will be expecting me back any minute now. You want to have dinner at my place?"

I looked at him, surprised. How was I going to get out of this. The more time I spent around Jake when he was normal, he more of a chance he had of noticing my current obsession. _Him_.

"What? I can't ask a friend over for dinner?"

"Actually..." I hesitated. " I was under the impression that you hated me and didn't want me around"

He frowned. "I never said that!"

I laughed. "You didn't have to. You thought it." I grinned.

He frowed again. "You want to come over or not?"

I racked my brain for an excuse and blurted out the lamest one possible. "Nah, I think Sue wanted to go to the Lodge. Maybe another day."

He frowned, eyebrows coming together in a line. "Well... Ok then..." He looked at me strangely, probally seeing right through my feeble excuse, and ran into the cover of the trees. I smiled. It had worked. I'd distracted him. Maybe he'd get over Bella faster then he thought.

**AN2: See! Leah's awesome! She's so deep... ;) I'll try to update in the next week or so. :P**


	3. Lost in the Moment

**AN: 3 I'm... so proud! I'm on 2 favorite's lists and 3 story alerts! ) Thanks so much! It's nice to know I have readers, but the funny thing is, I've gotten 120 something hits, but only 3 reviews! Please, if not for me, then review for Jacob and Leah! Even if it's just one or two words! Encouragement, flames, whatever! It's all appreciated! And I know I said I'd update in a week or so, but I'm bad. I couldn't stay away. Feel loved. I updated twice in one day for you guys, Manny Marie and XoLynnoX! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd live in a mansion, and have those Coach Converse I've been eyeballing at Nordstron. But I don't. :(**

**Jacob's POV, dinner with Billy**

I barely ate anything, If 7 hamburgers, 3 cans of pop and a large bag of chips qualifies as "anything". Billy must have noticed, though, because he kept shooting me these weird looks. He must have worked up the nerve to say something, though, because out of the blue, he startd interrogating me like I was a criminal.

"Is something up? Nomally, you clean out the refrigerator."

I sighed. "Nope. Everything's just peachy." _Except for the fact the woman I loved ditched me for a bloodsucking leech, that idiot Leah's stalking me, I tryed to make up for being a butthole by invitng her to dinner; and in order to ignore me, she claimed to have plans with Sue. And Sue HATES the Lodge! _

His eye's narrowed. "You sure? You seem a bit down..." He paused. "It isn't the Bella thing again, isn't it?"

I stiffened. Sometimes Billy just didn't know when to quit. And this was one of those times. I shot him a look.

"That's none of your business."

He frowned. "I'm your father. Everything about you is my business. She's not coming back, you know. She picked him over you. They're getting married in a month. You have to accept that. Buck up and get over her."

I was beyond angry now. I tighten my fists, trying to control the trembling that threatened to overtake me. My voice was low and harsh. "You know nothing. _Nothing!_ I loved her! More then you can imagine. She was everything I ever wanted, could ever dream of! I can't "buck up". Believe me, I've tried. It'd make everything much easier. But life's not fair. If it was, she'd be here with me."

I stood up quickly, before he could say anything more. I stalked out of the house and headed toward the cliff nearby. Until I ran into Leah. I glared at her and growled.

"So, how was the Lodge?" I asked innocently.

She blushed, caught in her lie. She smiled sheepishly. "There was a change of plans, I guess."

"You guess? Guess what? That you declined my invitation to spite me?"

She frowned, her full lips puckering in anger. " Who peed in your Cheerios?" She snarled.

I took a deep breath. "Look. I don't want to start a fight, but you're making it awfully hard."

She glared at me. "If you really want to know, I went to visit Sam and Emily. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd think I was doing it to get back at Sam. But all I did was get my stupid bridesmaid's dress fitted. Suprisingly, I'm **not **horrible person. I got over him. Just like you'll get over Bella and the bloodsucker."

I clenched my teeth. How dare she! She had no right to say something like that! I'd never, not until the world ended, get over Bella! I loved her!

She was looking at me know, not glaring, just studying. She caught my eyes and held my gaze,her eyes glazing over, unconciously stepping closer, her hand raised as if to stroke my face.

I cleared my throat. "Leah? What are you doing?"

She jumped, startled back into reality. She looked first at me, then at her raised hand, and back at me, horrified. She dropped her hand and backed away, embarrassed. She coughed.

"Erm... sorry..." she stammered.

I looked at her curiously. "No problem," I replied tartly. "Can I ask what you were doing by my house?"

She blushed again, her russet cheeks darkening. She shook her head and dropped her unmeasurable black eyes to her feet.

"I have to go..." She mummered. And with that she sprinted back to her house.

I shrugged. "Bye... I guess..." I called after her, not sure if she could hear me. I turned and jogged back to my open window and jumped into me room. I plopped on to my bed and fell asleep.

**AN2: See! Leah's my dream character! And sorry for any OCCness... I'm not sure if I got Billy right. I'll update soon, promise, but not until I have 10 reviews, at the least. XP TA! ---Ashi**


	4. Crazy in Love

**AN: -sigh- You people are so lucky. I just couldn't stay away, So I'm updating before I get 10 reviews. glare Thanks to all you guys who reviewed, it means alot to me. :)**

**Disclaimer: -- Do we have to go through this again?**

**Leah's POV, the next morning**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the front door. 

"Uhg! What do you want? I moaned and rolled over.

"For you to get out of bed." Sam chuckled.

I sat up quickly, eying him. "No really, what do you want? It can't be later then 9 AM!"

Sam laughed again. "It's noon. I've been waiting for almost 2 hours now. Long day ?"

I made a face and frowned. "You haven't told Jacob yet, right?"

Sam's dark eyebrows went up. "Of course not! But you have to tell him sooner or later. He's a smart guy. He's bound to notice sooner or later!:

I glared at him. "Not if I can help it! He's still in love with that leech-lover Isabella! I can tell! He hardly ever thinks of anything but her!"

Sam sighed, irritated. "Leah, You're imprinted with him. You have been since the day you turned. He's going to figure it out, wether you tell him, or he reads your mind! You think about him all the time! He may be too distracted to notice now, but mark my words, he will."

And with that, he stalked out of the room. I yawned and rolled out of bed to get dressed. Sam was right, I might as well save myself the agony. I phased and ran out the door into the woods beyond.

**AN2: So sorry for the short chapter, but it was essential to the plot. Oh, and I've changed my mind, Bella will NOT be in this story. :) The will be some plot later on, promise! I"ll update soon! ---Ashi**


	5. Important Author's Note! Please Read!

**Sorry, not an update. Just a little heads up, I am going to be doing some severe editing and such on this story. Expect longer, better chapters with actual plot in them. :) If you liked it before, you'll love it in a month or so. ;) Anyways! I'll post a little CHAPTER UDATED thing on the summary as soon as I'm done with it, kay? ---Ashi OH! Listen to She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. It's another perfect Jacob song. :P**


End file.
